In the past, an approximate determination of the individual patrons participating in a game of roulette has been effected by the pit supervisors/floor persons. These are employees of the casino who attempt to estimate the average bet of each patron, the number of games per hour and also the time each patron plays at the table, and thus the turnover, profit or loss of the individual casino visitors, through the observation of the progress of the gaming. Disadvantages of this method are the high costs of personnel and the inaccuracy of the determination of the turnover, profit or loss of patrons, the possibility of floor persons favoring one or more patrons but paying no attention to other patrons.